Strength Through Broken Glass
by Anima Hitamashi
Summary: My life was normal...until my mom, father and sister were killed...and I ended up in Konoha...  Read to find out what happens!  Pairing undecided  RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Flashbacks

"Hey, Nee-chan? What's so special with that…Sasike?" I asked my older sister, Arya.

"It's not _Sasike_, it's _Sasuke_. And, he is so handsome!" she squealed. I just rolled my eyes.

"You are too young to understand; you're only five years old ", she said.

"And you are twelve, but you still act younger than me!" I said, brushing a strand of my red hair away from my eyes.

"Here; read the manga and then I'll listen to you", she said and practically threw the book at my head.

"Troublesome…Geez, thank you", I said sarcastically and started to read it.

*** End of Flashback ***

Who knew that that little book will change my life?

*** Flashback ***

"What have I done?" Arya groaned. I was 6 years old now. I was reading Naruto manga number four hundred-something. I couldn't care less about which chapter I was in. I looked at my sister.

"What?" I asked.

"I gave you the manga to read and now it's the only thing you do!"

"And you still act younger than me", I said smirking.

"Sometimes Shikamaru reminds me of you; the lazy genius", she said.

"It's all your fault, you gave me the manga," I said

*** End of Flashback ***

Those were the nice moments with my sister.

*** Flashback ***

-Ten days after the one before-

"Hey, Nee-chan? Guess what!"

"What it is, Ani-chan?" she asked.

"I know the hand seals of 23 jutsus!" I said proudly.

"Concentrate on your school, Anima. There are more important things in life than Naruto", she said.

"Whatever you say, Nee-chan" I said.

*** End of Flashback ***

Six months after that the worst thing happened in my life.

*** Flashback ***

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan! Why are you crying?" I asked my sister.

"D-dad…h-he started t-to drink…h-h-he's always d-drunk. He-he punched m-me, a-and it h-h-hurts…" she said.

"What?"

"I-it's true…"she sobbed.

"And what about mom?" I asked. "Does she know that?"

"She knew it…"

"What do you mean?"

"He killed her! She's DEAD!" she screamed. My eyes widened with shock.

"Whadya doin? I toldya noto tell 'er!" my dad…said while rushing into Arya's room. He was drunk, I could feel the smell of alcohol. He tried to punch me, but I ducked under his blow. The blow was strong; I could feel the wind in my hair. I started to run away from him, out of the room.

I heard a 'thud' and my sister's 'Ow!'. He killed my mother, he will kill my sister if I don't do something… I didn't know what I was doing; I found myself in the kitchen, holding a long, sharp knife. I went to the room where they were and slowly tip toed behind my dad's back. I saw Arya; her whole face was bloody. She was almost dead, and she was unconscious.

I raised the knife and stabbed the man in front of me. I pulled the knife out of him and watched him fall down on the ground. I went to the phone to call the hospital to pick up Arya. While I was walking to the phone I looked at the knife. It was stained with blood, but on a clean part I could see my face. It was emotionless, but my eyes – those usually soft, warm eyes were now cold and…murderous. My life changed drastically, and I was only five.

*** End of Flashback ***

Since that day I became emotionless and cold. I had foster parents while Arya was in the hospital. It was not only her physical health; her mental health needed care too. But I was fine, I talked when they asked me, I never had nightmares, I ate and my body was healthy.

But then one day…

*** Flashback ***

I was sitting in my classroom. I was supposed to visit Arya after school. I was now eight, and she was still in the hospital. The doctors say that she'll die soon.

So I say that she's dead.

"Hey, do you see that red haired girl? I heard that she killed someone", someone whispered.

"She killed her dad."

"Not just that; I heard that she killed her mother and injured her sister." I felt tears in my eyes and anger.

"And they say that she's got a mental disease."

"You mean like, she's crazy?"

"Well, if she killed her family…" I started to feel rage.

"My brother knew her sister; she was good, but she's in shock right now. Poor girl."

"Yeah, my sister isn't a…_monster_ like this one."

I snapped. "Shut UP! You don't know ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled and ran out of the classroom.

"The monster will kill us", someone said. I ran faster and hot tears were pouring down my face. I've been suppressing the emotions for too long and now it all came.

When I finally got to the exit that led out of this hell, a teacher saw me.

"And where are you going?" he asked me.

"It's none of your business!" I said and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I punched the door ant it broke so I could just go out of that building. I ran for a long time, and I ended up in a forest.

I felt the urge to kick, punch, break…kill. That thought made me even more angry than I was. I punched the biggest tree, hoping that the pain I'll feel will stop me from thinking something like that. But I didn't feel the pain; the tree just broke. I saw a house; it seemed like I was looking through a window. I was curious so I stepped in the tree. At the same second as my feet touched the ground everything went black.

*** End of Flashback ***

*** End of Chapter ***

Anima: So...review and please tell me everything that you think about it!


	2. Konohagakure

Anima: Chapter 2 of Strength through Broken Glass is here. Sorry for the long update, but at last it's here. Thanks to Sashabelle for reviewing. And to Sincynati for beta-ing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Claimer: I do own my OC, Anima Hitamashi

Chapter 2: Konoha?

"Wha…where am I?" I asked while opening my eyes slowly. I looked around. White walls, white bed, everything is white. This looks like a hospital…hm. Well, the nurse said so. She asked me my name, and when I told her she said that she never heard of the Hitamashi clan. What clan? Okay, after that she asked me where am I from. I told her that I'm from Japan, and she said that she never heard of _Japan_! Are this people stupid? Where am I? When I asked where is my sister she said that she doesn't know. And I'm so angry right now…

"Hitamashi, Anima?" I heard someone ask. I let my eyes drift towards him, taking in a white cloak, a pipe and a...large, red… HOKAGE HAT?What the heck? A COSPLAYER?

"Y-yes?"

"Are you feeling well enough for a little conversation?" he asked. "Yes," I said, "areyou the Hokage?"

"Yes, I am,**"**he said.

"I-I'm in Konohagakure?" I said panic rising in my voice.

"Yes, you are."

What am I doing in Naruto world?

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"From Japan, Asia, OTHER WORLD!" I almost screamed.

"Never heard about it. And what about your clan?"

"I haven't got a CLAN, I had a FAMILY!"

"What about your family?" he asked. My eyes widened. My family… should I tell him the truth?

"My…my family is dead…my father killed my m-mother and my s-s-sister…and I-…I killed him", I said. "He deserved it."

"Great, another Uchiha,**"**he muttered.

"Don't you DARE to say that I'm like him!" I hissed. "I had a reason to kill my father, while his brother did nothing wrong!"

"How do you know that?" he asked. Oh, poop…

"In our world…ah, well, forget it. I'm not telling it to you", I said.

"Okay, now rest and I'll test your abilities for a few days", he said and left the room.

*** 5 days later***

I stayed in the hospital for a few days…I hope that the Hokage will come today.

"Anima, come with me, please,**"** he said. I slowly stood up. My legs were sore and my whole body hurt.

He said that we are heading to the training grounds. The training grounds are HUGE. It's like a big field…no a few big fields, with a lot of training dummies placed on random places. Some trees were scratched, some fell down and there were a lot of holes in the ground.

The Hokage handed me one kunai and five shuriken. "Let's see what you can do", he said. Oh, I can do a lot of things…I was training with my mom's knives…and I never hurt myself, luckily.

"Try to hit that log", he said and pointed to a fallen log. Does he think that I'm that stupid? _Try_ to hit it? It's big, how could I _not_ hit it? I threw a kunai and it hit the log. After that I threw the shuriken and they made a circle around the kunai. Good job, me.

"Good…how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm eight", I said.

"Were you going to the academy?"

"I went to a NORMAL school in a NORMAL world,**"** I said.

"Okay. You will go to the academy, starting tomorrow,**"** he said. I nodded.

"Can I go to the town? I'd like to see it,**"** I asked.

"Don't get lost,**"**he said.

"Oh, trust me, I won't,**"** I said and walked off.

Konoha is beautiful! I can't wait to see everything! I'm so happy! …wait. This is the first time after The Day that I'm happy…wow.

I'm so exhausted… for the rest of the day I was running around Konoha. Now it's starting to get dark, and I should better go home…oh. Where do I live? I started to run towards the Hokage tower. God! I hope that he'll find me a place to live…

I ran into the tower and up the stairs. When I got to the door I started to knock rapidly.

"Come in,**"**he said.

I got in, panting heavily. "I'd like…to know, where am I…living?"

"You got here just in time. You will be living with them,**"**he said, pointing to two persons that were in the room. I looked at them and…oh…my…god. Two pairs of lavender eyes were looking at me. I'm staying with the Hyuugas!with Neji and Hinata! Yes! Yes, yes, YES!

"Hello Neji, hello Hinata,**"** I said.

"How do you know our names?" Neji asked.

"I'm not telling you. Now, it seems that I'll be staying with you,**"** I said.

"Yes. Anima, here is some money for new,**"** the Hokage said. I took a bag with money from him.

"Thank you,**"** I said. "Can we go…home? I'm tired."

Neji nodded. "Follow me."

I tried to remember the way to the Hyuuga compound. Neji was silent, and Hinata looked very shy. I wasn't in a talkative mood and nothing was heard. It seems like the nights in Konoha are very peaceful and quiet.

As soon as we entered the Hyuuga compound my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.I could just stare in amazement. The Hyuuga compound was big. Few houses in traditional Japanese style, with dark brown wood. The white rice paper had a weird pattern on it, and the main door had the Hyuuga clan symbol. Around the house were some nice sakura trees in blossom, and I could see the edge of a lake behind the house. There were some little birds in the trees that flew freely…poor Neji. This scene must be very ironical to him. The birds that fly freely, and the cursed mark on his forehead – a symbol for a caged bird.

"I-I think-k that t-there's o-only one a-available room-m in the b-branch h-house**,**" Hinata stuttered. It was the first time that I heard her voice. High and quiet. I looked at Neji and he nodded. He doesn't know how to talk, huh? I followed him to the branch family's part of the house. We walked through lot of different corridors, and I tried to remember the way and hopefully, I'll find a way to go out of this house.

He stopped in front of some doors. "This", he pointed to a door, " is my room. And this" he pointed to a door across ,"is your room. If you need something, I'll be in my room"

"Thank you very much for this. And, can you wake me up tomorrow? I don't want to oversleep my first day of academy**.**" I said. He just nodded (again) and I went to my room. It wasn't big – a futon, a table and a chair and one closet. I slumped down on the futon and soon fell asleep.

*** End of Chapter ***

Anima: Well, that was the chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review!


End file.
